Working of light emitting elements such as light emitting diode is accompanied by heat generation, so that such elements are mounted on element-mounting substrates composed of ceramic materials of high thermal conductivity, such as aluminum nitride. By the use of such element-mounting substrates, heat generated in the working is rapidly dissipated, and the action is stabilized.
Such an element-mounting substrate is produced by dicing a large-diameter ceramic plate having a metallization layer (electrode layer, wiring pattern or the like) into a given size (patent document 1). On the metallization layer, a plating layer for mounting an element is usually formed.
Dicing of the ceramic plate having the metallization layer formed thereon is carried out by a rotary round blade that is called a dicing blade.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication N. 239286/1996